


Don't Bother Me

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Thor is annoying, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du kuschelst mit Loki. Thor hat andere Pläne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bother Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Bother Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629823) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



Du und Loki kuschelten nach einer romantischen Nacht voll Lust unter seiner schweren Decke. Niemand hatte dich und ihn dabei gesehen, wie ihr nach dem Nacktbaden in den Palast geschlichen wart, noch hatte irgendwer bemerkt, dass ihr die ganze Nacht übereinander verbracht hattet. Sich herumzuschleichen war der halbe Spaß. Du wusstest es genau, weil ihr zwei es seit Monaten tatet.

Diese Morgen war schön. Normalerweise hattest du Besorgungen zu machen und Loki hatte königliche Geschäfte zu regeln, bevor ihr euch gegenseitig am Abend sehen konntet, aber Loki hatte es geschafft, dass du einen freien Tag hattest, und er war gerade dabei, einfach im Bett zu bleiben, und dich zu halten. Du liebtest es, dein Kopf auf seiner Brust, und sein Arm um dich herum.

„Das ist perfekt,“ flüstertest du. Du sahst ihn nicht an, aber du wusstest, dass er lächelte. Du fühltest, wie seine Hand über deinen Rücken strich. Deine Augen begannen, sich wieder zu schließen, als ein lautes Hämmern dich aufspringen und dich im Bett aufsetzen, und die Decke fest gegen deine Brust drücken ließ. Loki setzte sich auf, mit nackter Brust, ud sah zur Tür.

„Bruder!“ hörtest du Thor schreien, „Bruder, bist du hier?“

„Was willst du?“ sagte Loki. Glücklicherweise hatte er letzte Nacht daran gedacht, die Tür zu schließen, weil er wusste, wie sehr sein Bruder nicht nicht an Privatsphäre glaubte. Und er wollte nicht, dass irgendwer außer ihm dich so sah, wie er dich sah.

„Lass uns kämpfen!“ rief er, „Lady Sif hat keine Lust, und es ist ein schöner Tag! Oder lass uns unsere Pferde nehmen und ein wenig durchs Land reiten und einige der umliegenden Dörfer besichtigen,“ Loki schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Bruder! Mir ist so langweilig!“

„Geh weg du Dummkopf!“ gab Loki zurück, zog dich nah zu ihm heran und legte sich wieder hin. „Ich versuche zu schlafen!“

„Aber Bruder!“ jammerte Thor wie ein übergroßes Kleinkind. „Ich habe unzählige Stunden nur da gesessen, während du irgendwelche magischen Tricks ausgeführt hast!“

„Ich sagte, du solltest verschwinden!“ rief Loki zurück. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und begann die kitzelige Stelle zu küssen, an der deine Schulter in deinen Nacken überging. Du bissest dir auf die Lippe, um kein Geräusch zu machen, für den Fall, das Thor noch da war, aber schnell entkam ein Kichern über deine Lippen. Loki lächelte.

„Oh …“ hörtest du Thor sagen. „Ich, ähm, I werde gehen und einen der drei Krieger finden,“ sagte er. Du konntest seine Schritte hören, als er schnell verschwand. Dann lachtest du laut, und brachtest Loki so zum lächelnd.

„Du bist so gemein,“ sagtest du. Er lachte und legte einen Finger unter dein Kinn.

„Aber ich kann so gut für dich sein.“ sagte er, bevor er dich sanft küsste. Und zusammen erfreutet ihr auch an dem gemeinsamen Morgen, auch wenn ihr nicht besonders viel schlieft …


End file.
